100 Words: Elsword Drabbles
by SoulHorse
Summary: About 100 words drabbles. Review some one word prompts, classes, and characters!
1. Cats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword (Wow, haven't done a disclaimer in a while)**

Add always loved cats. Maybe it was because of his white and purple hoodie with cat ears, or maybe it was because his dead little sister, Divvy, loved them.

On his birthday, Elsword had approached him with a box in his hands.

"For you," he said, almost shyly.

Add gingerly took the box and opened it. Inside was a white and lavender cat.

Add glanced up at Elsword, who looked shy. He awkwardly pulled Elsword into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered, as he stared at Elsword.

Elsword suddenly leaned over and kissed Add on the cheek. "Happy birthday Add."

 **Prompt: Cat**

 **Pairing: Elsword/Add**

 **Classes: LK x MM**

 **Heyo** **Elswordians! SOULHORSE IS BACK SUCKERS! WHOO HOO! IT'S SUMMERTIME AND I'M READY TO UPDATEEEEE!**

 **Anyways, yeah, new story. Don't judge. It's quick and easy to write. How many chapters do you guys want it to be? 100 words, 100 chapters?**

 **For April: Hey, if you're reading this (which you probably aren't), I'm coming back to PJO soon...and probably doing 100 Words like this.**

 **So, that's all I have for you guys. Also, SHOUTOUT to Yoshida-kun for telling me to fix this chapter! Thanks Yoshida! :)**

 **RRFF! I'm also posting a new chappie today, so be on the lookout for that too! Don't forget to review some couples you wanna see, their classes, and a one word prompt! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. Horoscopes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

"Hey Add, what's your horoscope?" she asked.

Add raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know, Lu?"

Lu shrugged. "Because I'm a Cancer. I wanna see how well I get along with you."

"I'm a Capricorn," he said simply, just to get rid of the loli.

Lu smirked. "We would make a good pairing then. You would dedicated to me and vice versa."

Add turned towards her. "Shall we find out?"

Lu flirted back, "Are you asking me out Add?"

The Mastermind grinned back. "Maybe I am."

Lu winked at him playfully. "The cafe on Tuesday?"

"It's a date," Add said, smirking.

 **Prompt: Horoscope**

 **Pairing: Add x Lu**

 **Classes: MM x Diabla**

 **Heyo Elswordians! I actually updated two days in a ROW. I'm so proud of myself. I am working on a oneshot long overdue, so look out for that one! *Hint *Hint: Read Truth, Dare, or Kiss!**

 **Thanks for reading and RRFF! Review a couple you want to see, a one word prompt, and the characters' classes! If you wanna be picky, then PM me the personalities of the characters, how you want the oneshot to go, AU or not, etc.**

 **RRFF again, and SoulHorse, over and out.**


	3. K-Pop

Ara squealed as the lead singer, Add, of the newest K-Pop idol group, ElBoyz, started to sing.

"BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT EVER!" she shrieked to her best friend, Rena.

Rena smirked. "You're welcome."

Ara sang along to the song. "I'm really crazy!"

 _After the show..._

"You're the bestest friend ever!" Ara gushed.

Rena laughed. "We're not done yet."

She guided Ara to the backstage room.

"OMG! Did-" Ara gasped.

"Yep."

"Hey. I'm Add," a voice said behind them.

Ara turned to see a handsome teenager with white hair.

"Add...Kim?"

"H-h-hi! I'm Ara..." she stuttered.

"Add. You look cute by the way."

Ara fainted.

 **Prompt: K-Pop**

 **Pairing: Implied Add x Ara**

 **Requester: GirlyTurtle**

 **Classes: MM x YR**

 **Hey Elswordians! How'd you guys like? GirlyTurtle, was it up to your standards? I tried. So...late disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. Whee. So, review your couples and classes! I love seeing some reviews! And thanks for the PMs everyone! RRFF and SoulHorse, over and out.**


	4. Breakfast

At the crack of dawn, Add was awake. He sauntered down to breakfast and to his surprise, he saw Rena hunched over the table.

"Rena?"

Rena said quietly, "Hello Add."

"You're up early."

She ignored him.

Add tried again. "You seem bothered."

"Elsword and Aisha aren't talking and it's bothering me," she stated. "Why should you care?"

"I don't!"

"Then why are you here?!" Rena demanded.

"Breakfast obviously!"

Rena relaxed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Add hesitated, then said, "You should just let them be. They're bound to cool off soon."

Rena smiled, then said teasingly, "You're a pretty decent guy Add."

Add cracked one of his rare smiles and said, "I know."

 **Prompt: Breakfast**

 **Couple: Implied Add x Rena**

 **Classes: LP x NW**

 **Requester: TDKa.**

 **Hey** **Elswordians! Okay, so the K-Pop chappie was for yesterday, because I was busy and couldn't post. So this one is for today. TDK, I hope it was up to your standards! I tried. And rewrote this like, 5 times. So, review some prompts, couples, and classes and PM for more specific details! Or, you could just put it all in a review? I don't know.**

 **RRFF and SoulHorse, over and out.**


	5. Father's Day

Elesis sat under a tree, flipping absentmindedly through a book.

"Hey, what are you doing alone?"

It was Ciel.

"Go away!" she snapped.

Ciel put his hands up in surrender. "What did I do?"

"Nothing! Go away!"

Ciel did the complete opposite and sat down next to her. Elesis glowered at him.

"Can I be alone?"

Ciel ignored her.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"It's a scrapbook. Dad, Els, and I made it together," she answered.

Ciel looked at her. "What happened to your Dad?"

Elesis was silent. A tear fell from her face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

He put an arm around her. Elesis leaned into him.

"Thanks for not leaving," she whispered.

Ciel gazed at her. "I could never leave you alone."

Elesis stared up at the sky. "Happy Father's Day, Dad."

 **Prompt: Father's Day**

 **Pairing: Elesis x Ciel**

 **Classes: CA x RG**

 **Hey Elswordians! Happy late Father's Day! So, how was it? Did you guys like? Thanks to my reviewers: GirlyTurtle, AprilSpirit, and the amazing Yoshida-kun! (:) (:) (:) Cookies!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **GirlyTurtle: Yay! Glad you liked it!**

 **AprilSpirit: Yes, you're reading a Korean game/Elsword fanfic. K-Pop is necessary.**

 **Yoshida-kun:**

 **Chapter 2: Mhm. MM is one of my favorite classes for no reason.**

 **Chapter 3: It's okay! Thanks for reviewing too! It was funny? That was unintentional, but thanks! Since it was an AU, I figured I could make Ara be a squealing fangirl and all :).**

 **Chapter 4: Yep, that makes sense. Add is kinda like that...hm...He probably pretends he doesn't care, but he does? I don't know. Thanks so much! And, do you have any ideas for the next chapter? I could use some...:)**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! RRFF some more couples, classes, and prompts! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	6. Wink

Add was inwardly panicking. It was his crush's (Ara) birthday and he didn't know what to get her. When he asked the members of the Elgang, they gave him some annoyingly vague answer. Well, almost all of them. He had yet to ask Chung.

"Chung!" he called out to the passing Tactical Trooper.

"Yeah?" Chung asked.

"What should I get Ara?" he asked.

Chung stared at him before musing, "Get her something you think she'll enjoy."

"Like?!" Add demanded.

Chung smiled at him. "I don't know, but I'm sure she'll enjoy whatever you give her. I know I would."

Chung winked and waved goodbye as Add gawked at him, surprised.

 **Prompt: Wink**

 **Pairing: Implied Chung x Add**

 **Classes: TT x DiE**

 **Hey Elswordians! Hoped you guys liked this chapter! I had no requests, so I randomized the characters and classes...and yeah. I came up with Chung and Add (The randomizer must really like Add...). The original idea was to have Add panicking to find something for Chung's birthday and Rena helping him out and Add would end up giving Chung a bunch of roses, but...I didn't know how to make that work in 100 words. So this idea came to be. Yay. So, please please please RRFF some more characters, classes, and couples! SoulHorse, over and out.**

 **Also, disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**


	7. Idiot

Eve had had it. Add had screwed up her kitchen for the fifth time in a day. The oven had blown up, several pans had melted, and food stains were everywhere. Literally. Floor, ceiling, you name it.

"ADD! YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "STOP TRYING TO COOK!"

She glowered at Add, who was wearing an apron and holding a butter knife.

"What are you trying to make?!" Eve demanded, staring at him.

"A PB&J." He shrugged aimlessly.

Eve glared and threw a towel at him.

"Clean now, you idiot."

Add took the towel with a smile. "Don't forget, I'm your idiot."

"Sadly."

 **Prompt: Idiot**

 **Pairing: Implied Add x Eve**

 **Classes: LP x CN**

 **Requester: Sky_of_Silver_Lining**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Or the day before that. The day before yesterday, I was hanging with relatives, and yesterday, I had...an event. Yeah. So. RRFF everyone! Review some couples, classes, and prompts! Until tomorrow (or something), SoulHorse, over and out.**


	8. Unhealthy

"That's unhealthy!" Aisha cried as she watched Elsword shove handfuls of potato chips into his mouth.

"So? It's good," he countered, and shoved more into his mouth.

Aisha shook her head. _Pig,_ she thought to herself.

"You're such a pig Elsword."

She then proceeded to yank the bag out of his hands, toss it away, and throw an apple into his face.

"Eat this," she snapped. "It's healthier."

Elsword smirked. "Glad to see you care so much about me, Ai."

"No I don't!" she shrieked as she strode off.

Elsword merely laughed as he took a bite into the apple.

 **Pairing: Elsword x Aisha**

 **Classes: IS x DW**

 **Prompt: Unhealthy**

 **Hey Elswordians! Okay, so this is for yesterday, since I didn't get an update in...haha. Now, I must come up with something new for today! And please send in some requests! Review some couples you want to see, their classes, and a prompt! So, until later, RRFF and SoulHorse, over and out.**


	9. Umbrella

"Elesis!" Add called. "Refill my martini please!"

"Of course master!" Elesis chirped back.

Add was incredibly rich and he had hired Elesis to be his servant. She had the powers of fire and was also very pretty...

Just as Elesis came with the pitcher, she tripped and dropped it. Her hands lit on fire and she flailed upwards, destroying Add's umbrella.

"Sorry master," she muttered.

Add smirked. "It's okay. Now you have to block the sun out for me."

He winked. Elesis smiled and neatly undid her dress. She draped her body over his and whispered, "Is this suitable, master?"

"Yes."

 **Prompt: Umbrella**

 **Pairing: Add x Elesis**

 **AU**

 **Classes: MM x BH**

 **Hey Elswordians! Okay, I literally don't know where I went with this...haha. So this is for today's update! The previous chapter was for yesterday...Please please please review some couples, classes, and prompts! I'm literally whacking my brain for ideas, but I have none! RRFF and SoulHorse, over and out.**


	10. Shark Attack

**Hey Elswordians! Long time, no see. I might be a bit rusty at this...enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

Chung relaxed against the lifeguard chair. It was a sunny, peaceful day at the beach. There was a sudden scream. Farther out into the ocean, a girl was paddling away from a fin.

"SHARK!" she screamed.

Chung jumped out of his chair and grabbed a float tube. He threw it out to her and she grabbed on. He managed to pull her out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, once she collapsed onto the sand.

"Yeah," she said as she got up and swiftly pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"I'm Rose. I'll see you later?" she asked teasingly, with a wink.

 **Obviously Chung x Rose...there's no other characters here. Ending a bit abrupt. Sorry about that :) Not really. Anyways, review some more prompts and couples! And RRFF! Until next time, SoulHorse, over and out.**


	11. Cereal

**Hey Elswordians! Long time, no see? :) Anyways, the story might go on to maybe 15-20 chapters. Depends on my mood and depends on you readers :) Anyways...enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

"NUUUU!" Lu screamed.

A scream from the kitchen pierced the morning silence in the Elgang's house.

The Elgang ran downstairs, slipping and sliding into the kitchen.

"What's going on?!" Elsword yelled.

"ADD ATE ALL THE COCO PUFFS!" she wailed.

"ADD!" Rena scolded. "How could you do that Lu?!"

Add ignored Rena and continued eating. Just then, the door burst open, with Rose carrying a box of Coco Puffs.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked.

Lu's eyes glittered.

"COCO PUFFS!" she screamed.

She dashed over and hugged Rose. "YOU'RE AN ANGEL!"

Rose scratched her head awkwardly. "What did I do?"

 **Implied Rose x Lu.**

 **XD I fail at this. Anyways, please review some prompts and couples if you want the story to keep going! :) And the usual RRFF. Because that always makes my day :) Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	12. Lollipops

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

"I dare you to go down to that creepy house and ask for candy," Rena dared her friend, Eve.

It was Halloween and Rena Archer, Eve Silvia, and Aisha Glenstid were trick-or-treating.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Are you serious?" Aisha gasped.

"A dare's a dare," Rena shrugged. "Now _go!"_

She pushed Eve in the direction of the house. Eve marched up and rang the doorbell. To her surprise, a handsome, redheaded boy answered the door.

"Huh?" He blinked his red eyes.

"Trick-or-treat." She held her bag out to him.

He gazed at her, giving her a once over before scribbling something onto a piece of paper, and dropping it in with a lollipop.

He closed the door without another word and Eve pulled the lollipop out.

"You're pretty cute. Call me? I'm Elsword."

A number was scribbled beneath.

 **Pairing: Elsword x Eve (Implied)**

 **Classes: LK x CBS**

 **Prompt: Lollipops**

 **Requester: FlowofEna**

 **Hey Elswordians! Long time! I went about 40-41 words over…my bad…I should just change these drabbles…**

 **Well, Ena sent me a request a while ago and I forgot to do it, so here it is! Sorry for the wait and hope you enjoyed! Yes, I wrote this with the theme of Halloween because Halloween is coming up :D Going as Little Red Riding Hood :D**

 **So send more requests, RRFF, and I'll see you next time! SoulHorse, over and out!**


	13. Cockblocking! Eun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

"Hi Ara!" Chung greeted as he passed the Asura.

"H-hi Chung," she managed shyly as the blonde smiled.

"How are you?" he asked politely, trying to make conversation.

"I'm—"

"Fuck you!" Ara suddenly hissed at Chung.

The blonde raised his hands and hurried off.

"Eun!" Ara wailed.

 _No. You're too good for him._

 _~.~_

"Hey Ara!"

"I-I'm s-sorry for l-last—"

"DON'T BOTHER ME!"

Eun took control.

Chung shrugged and walked away.

~.~

Ara finally managed to control Eun.

"Hello Chung!" she said brightly. "I'm sorry for yesterday; that was Eun."

"It's okay! Hey, do you wanna go out to Cobo Cafe with me later?"

She blushed. "Yes."

 **Prompt: Cockblocking! Eun**

 **Pairing: Chung x Ara**

 **Classes: Tactical Trooper x Asura**

 **Requester: Guest (Chapter 11)**

 **Nine words. Nine. Damn. Words. SO CLOSE TO MAKING A PERFECT 100! I'm no good at restrictions :P Whatever.**

 **I tried with this cockblocking prompt. Never written anything like this before. I hope you enjoyed :3 Review some more prompts and couples! Until next time, SoulHorse, over and out!**


	14. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

"Have a nice day!" Ara called as her latest customer left the flower shop.

She smiled as she turned her back to the door. Rena's flower shop, Enchanted Blooms, was a huge hit.

"How are things?!" her friend, Aisha, called from the back.

"Blooming!" she replied.

There was a faint giggle and the tinkling of the bell at the door. She whipped her attention towards the front.

"Hello! Welcome to Enchanted Blooms! What kind of flowers would you like?" she asked.

It was a cute blonde boy with paw printed blue eyes. He smiled at her.

"Do you have any orange flowers?" he queried.

"Um…I think we have orange blossoms!" Ara offered.

He beamed and she blushed.

"I'll take five of those!"

"Al-alright! Aisha! Five orange blossoms!" she called back.

"So, what's your name?" she asked casually.

"Chung. And you're Ara?"

"Y-yeah," she blushed.

Just then, Aisha came bustling in, a bouquet of orange flowers in hand. She took one look at Chung and Ara's blushing face, before pressing the flowers into Ara's hand and leaving with a discreet wink. Making Ara blush even more.

"Here!" She thrust the flowers into his hands. "That'll be 50 ED!"

Chung grinned as he passed her the money. He then handed the flowers to her.

"Huh?"

"For you," he said simply.

Ara inhaled the sweet scent of the blossoms and as she did, she found a note tucked inside. She pulled it out, revealing delicate cursive.

 _Text me 3 ;)_

 _~ Chung Seiker_

A phone number was left underneath.

 **Prompt: Flowers**

 **Pairing: Chung x Ara (duh)**

 **Classes: DC x SD**

 **Requester: FlowOfEna (THANK CHUU~)**

 **Hey Elswordians! I hope you guys enjoyed! Happy Thanksgiving! And sorry about the late chapter Ena! I hope you liked it too! As always, please review or PM me some requests! And RRFF if you really enjoyed ;) Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	15. Gun

_Click. Bam._ The resounding shot of the gun echoed in the empty room. The bullet flew straight home and hit dead center. Rose smiled and put the gun down. _Perfect._

"Hey, good shot," a masculine voice said.

She turned to see a familiar silver haired man. It was her shooting partner, Ciel.

"Shoot off?" he offered.

She shrugged. "I'm game."

He picked up a gun. "Three rounds and if I win, you go on a date with me. You win, I do whatever you want. "

"Seems fair."

A round of shots. _Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._ Each had fired perfectly. Third round. Rose and Ciel loaded their guns.

 _3…2…1…_

Rose's hand twitched as she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew off center and hit a centimeter off of the center, whereas Ciel's landed dead center. He smiled at her and offered his gun to her.

"Good game. Now, how about that date?"

 **Pairing: Rose x Ciel**

 **Classes: CR x DL**

 **Request: Ryuka14 (Guest)**

 **Lol hi. Been a while, hasn't it? I didn't see this request (sorry) until today when I checked the reviews ^_^; Sorry about the delay! Next chapter: LK x EM :) I hope you guys liked today's update and as always, drop a review and a request!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Soul**


	16. Childbirth

"Shit!" Elsword skidded down another hallway, looking desperately. He burst through a door, to hear the screams of an unfamiliar woman and her child. "Wrong room!" he cursed.

He dashed down the hallway and threw open a door to reveal a purplette in labor.

"You're late!" she hissed, before letting out a scream of pain.

"Sorry Ai!" he apologized, hurrying over to squeeze her hand. "You okay?"

"What does it look like?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

Elsword grimaced, wisely not answering as Aisha screamed once more.

.

It was two hours later, before a child was produced.

"Your child, Mr. and Mrs. Sieghart. It's a girl!" the nurse squealed. "What's her name?"

Aisha and Elsword shared a smile, before saying, "Arme."

 **Pairing: Elsword x Aisha**

 **Classes: LK x EM**

 **Request: Fii24**

 **Disclaimer: For last chapter and this chapter, I don't own Elsword :)**

 **Double update, because I love y'all ;) I hope you guys like these chapters! Leave a request down below :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Soul**


	17. Bath

Elesis hummed as she settled into the bath with Elsword.

"Hey Els?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" the younger boy replied.

"Do a favor and heat the tub a bit please."

Elsword nodded in response and he quickly drew a rune in the air. It sank into the water and steam rose from the tub as the water warmed.

Elesis frowned. "Not warm enough."

Without warning, she set her hand on fire and dipped it into the water. Flames spread across the bath, earning startled noises from the two siblings.

"ELSA!" Elsword shouted.

.

The two stumbled out of the bath, skin burned.

Add frowned at the two. "What the hell did you guys do?"

Elsword pointed at his sister. "I'm never bathing with her again."

 **Couple: Implied Elesis x Elsword**

 **Request: Guest**

 **Disclaimer: Thy does not own Elsword.**

 **Eeep I had a pretty good update streak until now ;-; I'm sorry for lack of updates…I'm doing my best! To the Guest: I hope you enjoyed this shot! It was…meh…I guess…? Well, I hope everyone enjoyed and see y'all next chapter!**

 **~ Soul**


	18. Nightmares

Ara woke with a start, sweating. Her dark hair stuck to her clammy skin and she bolted out of bed, desperate to leave her room. Shadows grew and loomed over her and she gasped in fear. Tripping over air, Ara fell on her face and she curled up on the floor in the hall.

"Klutz?" a familiar voice queried.

A pair of magenta eyes glowed in the darkness at her.

"Go away Add," she mumbled.

Add approached her, ignoring her outburst.

"You look terrible," he deadpanned.

"Wow I noticed," she returned dryly. "What're you doing out here?"

"…couldn't sleep. What happened with you?" Add touched her arm gently.

Ara shook away from Add and turned her back on him.

"Nightmare…about Aren," she mumbled.

To her surprise, a comforting arm draped over her shoulders.

"I'm here, Ara," his voice said, considerably gentler.

Ara cautiously leaned into him, before fully relaxing. "Thanks Add."

They fell asleep like that, with no nightmares to haunt either of them.

 **Prompt: Nightmares**

 **Pairing: Add/Ara**

 **Classes: LP x SD**

 **Requester: Void HighLord Prime**

 **Hey everyone! lol should be doing homework right now…just that strange urge to update something haha. this shouldn't be called 100 Words anymore...**

 **For my requester, Void HighLord Prime, I hope you liked this :) I wasn't too sure on your request so I tried my best ^-^**

 **Thanks for reading and send more requests in the reviews below :)) Have a great day/night!**


	19. Sparring Match (INCEST WARNING)

***INCEST WARNING***

Elsword leapt into the air, effortlessly dodging Elesis's sword.

"Not bad, little brother!" she shouted. "How about you try this: **_Juggernaut Buster!_** _"_

At the same time, Elsword activated one of his skills.

" ** _Windmill!_** _"_

The two swords clashed, creating an explosion of smoke and dust.

Elsword found his face buried in something soft. He squeezed hesitantly.

"Wha-wha…" he murmured.

There was a sudden shriek and Elsword found himself being pushed away. He looked up, finding his sister's face bright red and her arms wrapped around her chest. He quickly caught on and felt blood rush to his face.

"S-sorry!" he shouted, scrambling away. "I-I didn't mean— _oof_!"

As quick as one of Rena's arrows, Elesis had Elsword pinned down to the floor.

"E-Elsa?" he stammered. "What are you…?!"

Elesis pressed her lips onto Elsword, tangling her hands in his hair.

He gasped against her soft lips and hesitantly pressed back. _Isn't this…incest…?!_

Before he even realized it, Elesis got to her feet and walked away.

She flashed a smile and a flirty wink at him, saying, "Thanks for the interesting spar Els! I'll see you _later,_ eh?"

Elsword watched his sister leave with a smile on his face.

 **Prompt: Fan Service Sparring Match (INCEST!)**

 **Pairing: Elsword x Elesis**

 **Classes: LK x GM**

 **Requester: Guest**

 **Aha sorry for not updating…at all…haha…I shouldn't call this 100 Words anymore lol**

 **Anyways, have a great day everyone!**

 **\- Soul**


	20. Movie Date

Aisha settled into the theater's plush seats, with a bag of popcorn in hand. She popped a piece into her mouth, sighing happily at the buttery taste.

"Oi. Chew with your mouth closed, will you? I bet the entire theater can hear your loud chewing," a familiar voice deadpanned.

Aisha glared at her date, Add, as he settled into the chair next to her.

"Aren't boyfriends supposed to be _nice_?" she scowled.

"I'm being nice by saving you from embarrassment," Add replied.

Aisha _humph_ ed and turned away. As the movie started, Add reached for her hand and pulled her closer.

"Sorry," he muttered, before turning his attention to the movie.

Aisha fumed. _That's it?!_

She threw a piece of popcorn at Add's flawless white coat.

 **Prompt: Movie Date**

 **Pairing: Add x Aisha**

 **Classes: Mastermind x Void Princess**

 **Requester: vivilovesyou**

 **I hope you liked it vivi!**

 **\- Soul**


	21. Future

Add smiled as he looked out into the empty grasslands. The wind was blowing the long, golden grass and the green trees shivered in the wind. A good day.

"Add," a voice called in the distance.

He turned to see a redhead and a silver haired man. They held hands with a young girl in between them.

"Elsword. Ain." His voice softened towards the little girl. "Elsaina."

"Daddy!"

The girl bounded towards Add and he caught her in his arms.

"Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too Dad."

Add gasped as he awoke from his nap. _A dream…huh? Or perhaps…the future?_

He smiled as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the two men besides him. _One day…_

 **Prompt: Future/Child from the Future**

 **Pairing: Elsword x Ain x Add**

 **Classes: Immortal x Mad Paradox x Herrscher**

 **Requester: Acedia**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **\- Love, Soul :)**


	22. Trauma

_We don't want you._

 _Worthless._

 _Stupid child!_

Add awoke from his dreams with a scream. He shivered, rocking back and forth, the words echoing through his ears. Words his parents had spat at him.

He barely heard his bedroom door swing open and a redhaired boy rushed in. He wrapped his arms around Add.

"Add…it's okay," he murmured. "I'm here. Ain will be here soon."

On cue, the door opened and a young man hurried in and sat with them. He too hugged Add, and without words, they comforted each other of the trauma they had been damaged with.

 **Prompt: Trauma**

 **Pairing: Elsword x Add x Ain**

 **Classes: Infinity Sword x Diabolic Esper x Apostasia**

 **Requester: Acedia**

 **Sorry I've been getting to requests so late…hope everyone enjoys!**

 **\- Love, Soul**


End file.
